1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ram guiding apparatus for a punch press. The punch press includes a ram, at least one connecting rod driving ram, and a base plate defining the lower limit of the punching work space and guide columns operative to guide the ram.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With regard to punch presses which include guide columns for the guiding rams, a variety of designs regarding the mounting of the guide columns are known and applied. According to a number of designs the guide columns are mounted relative to the punching work space at the top and the at bottom to the machine frame. These designs include guide columns which are mounted directly at the ram and are guided at the top and at the bottom or at the bottom only in the machine frame. In high speed punch presses in which the ram experiences large accelerations it is quite difficult to discharge leakage oil stemming from the lubrication of the machine such that no lubrication oil which has leaked out flows into or penetrates respectively, the punching work space. A large number of punching operations necessitate, however, an impeccably dry punching work space. Furthermore, if the punching tool itself is operated with punching oil specific care must be taken that the lubricating oil, occurs in an extremely small amount such (1) the lubricating oil will not be mixed with the punching oil so as to degrade and (2) there is no excessive loss of lubrication oil.